True Love
by aninrara
Summary: kisah percintaan abadi antara Takagi Wataru dengan Sato Miwako


"ah…"

Takagi merasa sangat pening. Ia sangat sulit untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Aneh. Guling yang saat ini ia peluk seperti bukan gulingnya yang biasa ia pakai. Guling ini… sangat lembut. Perlahan-lahan ia buka matanya. Sesaat pandangannya kabur. Ketika ia melihat kearah gulingnya…

"AAAAAAA!"

"Sa.. Sato?"

"Takagi? A.. apa.."

Kemudian mereka melihat tubuh masing-masing. Tanpa busana. Takagi dan Miwako tersentak. Mereka mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam…

**FLASHBACK**

"Hei Takagi! Mana Sato?" tanya Chiba. Mereka memang berencana untuk melihat pesta kembang api di Tokyo Tower. Ada juga Shinichi, Ran, Aoko, Kaito, Heiji, Kazuha, dan Shiho.

"Tidak tahu." jawab Takagi.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJEMPUTNYA?" bentak Chiba.

"eh? Baiklah aku akan menjemputnya." jawab Takagi.

_Huh. Kemana Sato? Padahal aku sudah memberitahunya tadi siang_. Kemudian ia langsung menuju rumah Sato.

Ting tong!

Sato yang sedang menonton tv bergegas membuka pintu.

"Takagi?"

Takagi tercekat. Malam ini Sato sangat seksi dengan balutan gaun tidur ungu yang agak transparan. Takagi merasakan sesuatu yang menegang.

"Takagi? Hai Takagi!"

"Eh.. Hai Sato. Kenapa kau tidak ikut ke pesta kembang api? Semua orang menunggumu di Tokyo Tower."

Takagi terlihat keren dengan balutan t-shirt putih bodyfit yang nge-pas di tubuhnya. Seksi..

"ah.. tidak. Aku malas."

"oh oke kalau begitu. Aku per.."

"Takagi.. maukah kau menemaniku disini sebentar? Aku sangat kesepian karna aku hanya tinggal sendiri."

"eh? Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Takagi ikut masuk dan menemani Sato menonton tv.

"Takagi, kau mau minum apa? Aku punya bir."

"Sato untuk apa kau menyimpan bir? Apa saja lah."

"Kalau aku sedang stress aku suka minum bir sedikit."

Tenggorokan Takagi terasa kering. Sato benar-benar seksi saat sedang mengambil bir di bagian bawah kulkasnya.

"Ini birnya, Takagi."

"Oh, terima kasih Sato." Mereka menonton tv sambil tertawa-tawa. Mereka minum bir sampai mabuk.

"Takagi, aku mengantuk. Aku mau tidur." Karena Takagi dalam keadaan mabuk, ia langsung menarik Sato ke tempat tidur dan menubruknya. Ia perlahan-lahan melucuti pakaian Sato. Sato benar-benar seksi..

"Takagi.." Sato pun ternyata tidak tahan melihat Takagi dengan berpakaian seperti itu. Ia ingin sekali merasakan tubuh Takagi. Ia pun melucuti pakaian Takagi. Ketika akan memulai, telepon Takagi berbunyi.

"Takagi! Kemana saja kau? Ini hampir pergantian tahun!" serbu Chiba.

"eh Chiba.. Aku tidak bisa ikut. Tiba-tiba aku tidak enak badan. Sudah dulu ya." Klik! _Hah Chiba mengganggu saja._

"Can we start now, Takagi?" tanya Sato sambil membuat bentuk spiral di dada Takagi yang bidang. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk melakukannya.

"Tentu saja." jawab Takagi. Ia mulai menciumi titik-titik sensitif di leher Sato, kemudian semakin turun, semakin turun, dan Takagi mulai bergerak 'maju-mundur'.

"ah.. Takagi.. ah.. mmhh.." desah Sato. Takagi pun tidak sabar untuk juga menciumi bibir Sato. Sato pun membalas dengan ciuman panas dan..

"AAAAHHH!" mereka sama-sama berada pada titik puncak. Mereka tersenyum puas. Sato langsung menyambar bibir Takagi. Mereka berciuman sampai mereka letih dan tertidur..

**NOW**

"Sa.. Sato.. maafkan aku.. aku.."

"Tak apa Takagi. Ini memang kesalahanku juga. Tapi.. semalam aku benar-benar senang.."

"Sato.." Takagi menyambar bibir Sato. Ia tidak tahan melihat bibir Sato yang sangat seksi. Ia menikmati kejadian semalam, juga balasan ciuman panas Sato padanya pagi ini. Ia benar-benar merasa segar pagi ini.

"Takagi.. terima kasih untuk semalam dan pagi ini. Aku benar-benar senang."

"Aku juga, Sato. Sato.. aku.. aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Takagi."

"A.. Apa itu berarti.. kita.. berpacaran?"

"Tentu saja! Haha! Wajahmu sangat menggelikan!"

"Satooo!" Takagi mengelitiki Sato. Pasangan baru ini sangat bahagia. _Akhirnya aku bisa menyampaikan isi hatiku. Akhirnya Sato tahu. Akhirnya Sato menjadi milikku!_

"Takagi, aku mau mandi dulu. Badanku sangat lengket. Lalu kau mandi dan kita berangkat ke kantor."

"Oke. Kita mandi bersama saja untuk menghemat waktu."

"Takagi!" Sato kaget karena tiba-tiba Takagi menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi. Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Takagi? Sato? Tak biasanya kalian berangkat ke kantor bersama? Takagi, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sato, kenapa kamu semalam tidak datang ke pesta kembang api?" tanya Chiba bertubi-tubi. Ia sangat heran. Karena tak biasanya ia melihat Takagi dan Sato berangakt bersama dalam satu mobil. Terlebih lagi, mereka terlihat sangat mesra layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"eh.. hmm.. kami.." Takagi bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chiba. _Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya? Tidak mungkin kalau aku jujur kalau semalam aku…_ Ah! Takagi benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku menjemput Takagi karena semalam ia sakit. Aku semalam tidak ikut karena aku sangat mengantuk. Tidak mungkin aku ke pesta kembang api dalam keadaan mengantuk." jawab Sato. Takagi heran. _Bagaimana dengan mudahnya Sato mengarang cerita semalam?_

"Oh begitu. Baiklah. Ayo kita masuk bersama. Eh Sato, mengapa lehermu merah seperti itu?"

**TO BE CONTINUE..**

Ninzaburo Shiratori

Yumi Miyamoto


End file.
